The present invention relates to data storage devices and error recovery methods, and more particularly, to order of execution control of error recovery steps in error recovery procedures.
As recording density improves, the frequency of occurrence of an error recovery process in a data storage device due to data read/write errors therein is increased.
Traditionally, the required error recovery procedures each consisting of plural steps have been stored and retained in data storage devices, and in case of a data read error or a data write error, the plural steps of the error recovery procedure are executed in the required order to attempt error recovery.
Along with the improvements in the processing speeds and reliability of computer systems in recent years, data storage devices are also restricted in terms of time by the host computer or storage control apparatus connected as a host. In addition, the error recovery procedures within such a data storage device are provided for by recovery time limits. The data storage device requires error recovery by executing the error recovery procedures efficiently within the recovery time limits.
Regarding how to improve the efficiency of error recovery and reduce an error recovery time, a solution by considering the execution time of each step in the error recovery procedure and changing the order of execution of the steps and a retrial count so that error recovery can be processed within recovery time limits is proposed in, for example, Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 11-065778).